Something Worth Fighting For
by PeppermintMoon
Summary: Blake, a young, female architect and a friend of Eames, joins the team when they preform a second inception. She quickly finds herself falling for someone unexpected. Will he catch her? Set post-inception. Arthur/OC. I know, the summary stinks. Just read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

I was alone in my apartment, laying on the couch as I stared up at the dark ceiling. The sleep I hoped for didn't come. Not that I really cared anymore. Dreams just hadn't been the same since... I paused, reminiscing... since my last job. It hadn't turned out so swell.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as I sat up. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and found that it was already ten thirty. I yawned. Why couldn't sleep come so that I could get the night over with.

A loud, unexpected knock at the door made me jump out of my skin. I ran a quick hand through my hair and looked down at my sweats. I didn't have time to change into something decent. Grumbling to myself, I stood and stumbled to the door. I opened it and lost my ability to speak.

It was Eames. I hadn't seen him in months. Not since we'd worked together. It wasn't exactly my fondest memory-we'd failed inception- but Eames and I had become the best of friends.

"Hello Blake."

"Eames!" I threw my arms around him and he pulled me into a tight hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Its been a while." he grinned, setting me down.

"Too long." I agreed.

He looked me over. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

I shook my head. "No. I've been trying to sleep, but the dreams are just..."

"It's not quite the same is it?"

"No." I sighed and opened the door wider, stepping back. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you." He took off his hat, straightening his slicked back hair with his fingers.

"Here," I gestured to the kitchen table. "Lets sit down." I turned on the kitchen light and we both sat.

He looked around the room anxiously, fidgeting nervously. He had something on his mind.

"Go on, spit it out tiger." I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms.

"I don't quite understand darling."

I smiled at darling. He had a few cute little pet names for me. Then I scowled. "You didn't just come here to visit me Eames. I know you better than that."

Eames stared at me. I had him now. Finally he spoke. "I have an offer to make you.

I raised my eyebrows, suspicious. "What kind of offer?"

"Recently, I worked on a team for a man named Saito."

"You mean, like, an extraction team."

"Blake. We completed inception."

"Impossible. We tried and failed, remember?"

Eames nodded. "This team was good. It worked." His dark eyes stared into my own blue eyes.

He looked so sure, so certain. I believed him. "What is your offer?"

"Saito is in need of another team. He convinced Cobb, our leader to come back and organize another team."

"And?"

"Cobb decided to use the same team as before. Everyone agreed to come back."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"When we last preformed inception, our architect became very useful on the field. Saito wanted her to come into the field again, but Ariadne won't do. We need an architect who will."

He took a deep breath. "I know you've never gone into the field before, but with you skill-"

"I'll do it." I answered before he asked.

Eames looked a little surprised. "Don't you want to know more about the job? I wouldn't just jump right into something like this darling."

"I've waited months for something like this to come along. I am not going to sit back and watch this pass by." I said earnestly.

Eames studied me for a moment. "Alright then, go get packed. We leave immediately." He leaned back and waved me away.

I packed quickly and dressed in jeans and a dark purple top. I slipped on some socks and was tying my converses when Eames stepped inside my room.

"You ready kitten? We've got a plane to catch."

I finished tying my shoe and stood. I grabbed a leather jacket and put it on. I glanced in the mirror and grimaced. So much for making a good impression. I quickly ran a brush through my light brown hair, but it still needed to be washed. I didn't wear any makeup so my dark, navy blue eyes didn't stand out like they usually did. I wished I could rid myself of the light freckles that sprayed my face.

"Alright. I'm ready."

Eames put a hand on the small of my back when we left my apartment. "You have been careful, haven't you? Theres still a price on our head."

"I didn't know, but I haven't had any trouble."

"Maybe the Parton will leave you out of this. The cooperation didn't like that we failed inception. They've been tailing the rest of us for a couple weeks."

"Guess the architect isn't too important." I shrugged as I stepped into the elevator.

Eames punched in the number and we began our decent. "For your sake, I hope not."

We left the building just as a blue car pulled up. Eames opened the passenger door for me and took my bags.

"Thanks." I said, climbing in.

The driver was not what I expected. I had expected him to be a few years older than me, like Eames, but he looked younger. He actually looked to be the same age as me, twenty four or so.

If he had been standing, he would have been considerably taller than me with his long legs and lean frame. He had dark hair and a dark, tan complexion. His eyes met mine. They were a dark chocolate-brown filled with sober emotion.

We both stared, unable to speak or break eye contact. We gazed for what seemed like an eternity. Time halted for the moment, everything around us seemed to freeze, now unimportant. It was only him and me.

Eames suddenly opened the door and climbed in. he rubbed his hands together. "Lets go! Oh, Blake this is Arthur. He's our point man. Arthur meet Blake, our new architect."

I shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." He smiled a small, sly smile.

I blushed. What he must really think of me. I wore no make up and my hair was damp from the rain. It didn't help ma any that my clothes were any thing but professional.

But as I glanced back at him once more before he put the car in gear, I realized he was looking beyond all of that. He wasn't even looking at me. He was seeing me and for the first time in a long time, I felt _alive_.

**Okay, well I hope you liked it. I have more on the way. PLEASE leave a review. I'd really like to hear what you think. And, yes, I know that Blake doesn't sound like a girl's name but that name stuck so deal with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE MONTH LATER**

The six of us exited the plane. Saito, Cobb, Yusuf, Eames, Arthur and I made up our inception team. We were a success. Our subject, Mr. Browning, would no longer stop Robert from tearing apart his fathers empire. We acted as if we did not know each other. But we did.

I glanced at Arthur and he winked. Arthur and I knew each other better than the others realized. Even Eames, my dearest friend, had no clue. Our relationship was a secret and had been for a couple weeks. It had really started when I'd first joined the team. He was always a bit more careful with me, a little more concerned. Now, even though we had never come right out and said it, we were a couple. I figured that much, for after we left the airport, Arthur and I would be going out for dinner.

As we began to go our separate ways, Eames gave me a small wave, which I returned quickly. Who knows when I would ever see him again? I hoped it was soon. I would miss him and his cute little pet names. I wondered with a smile if he knew my real name. Besides, I kind of liked how it got under Arthur's skin when he called me _darling_ or _kitten_.

Once we were sure the rest of the team had left- we didn't want them to see that we were breaking the rules- Arthur placed a hand on the small of my back, guiding me out of the airport.

"How about we get a couple hotel rooms and get cleaned up before we figure out where we're going to eat." He proposed.

"Sounds good." I agreed, fidgeting uncomfortably in my wrinkled, sweaty clothes. I needed to shower.

Arthur called a taxi and grabbed my hand. I wondered in he knew the gravity of that action. It sent a fresh wave of not unpleasant tingling through my fingers and up my arm.

He held the door open for me and packed my bags into the trunk before sliding in next to me.

"I can't wait to shower." Arthur sighed and slipped my hand into his, entwining our fingers together. His thumb moved slowly, lightly tracing circular designs on the back of my hand. Again, I wondered if he knew the gravity of that action. I tingled from my nose to my toes, my shoulders shuddering.

Arthur smiled.

I turned my attention away from him and looked out the window, watching Paris pass by. "Paris is so beautiful." I murmured softly, very aware of his fingers through mine.

"That it is." Arthur agreed nonchalantly and looked away.

"What? You don't like the view?"

"I've seen better." He shrugged.

"Like what?" I prodded.

Arthur tried to hide a sly smile, but he didn't answer me.

"What?"

"What you see every day when you look in the mirror." Arthur gazed at my face.

It took me a moment to realize that he was talking about me. I found it hard to believe. I was more beautiful than Paris itself? Even with the light spray of freckles that dotted my cheeks? "Me?"

"Yes, you." His dark brown eyes stared into my dark blue ones.

I swallowed hard, trying not to melt under his gaze. More beautiful than Paris...

Within about ten minutes we reached a nice hotel. The taxi cab pulled up to the entrance and we quickly grabbed our bags and headed inside. After ordering separate rooms, we climbed into the elevator, rising up to the fifth floor.

"This is against the rules you know." I pointed out as we rose. "We aren't even supposed to acknowledge each other."

Arthur's mouth was set in a tight line. "I know."

And that was it. He didn't say anymore.

We were both silent for a moment, realizing the problem and refusing to acknowledge it.

"So do you have any idea where you want to eat?" Arthur asked, glancing over at me.

"Somewhere Italian."

"I think I can arrange that." He grinned.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. We walked down the hall until we found our rooms across the hall from each other.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at seven." Arthur stepped back and unlocked his door.

"I'll see you then."

And then we parted, the feeling of his eyes on me never leaving until I closed the door. I smiled to myself.

The hot shower was refreshing and when I had finished scrubbing, I wanted to do nothing more than stand there and let the water run down my face. Eventually, I forced myself to shut the water off and step out. I blow dried my hair and then dressed in a dark blue and white dressed that I knew brought out my eyes. I still had about half an hour so I decided to to my hair in large, loose ringlets.

I was on the last curl when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'm heading down. Are you ready?"

"Not quite." I called back to Arthur. "I'm be down in a couple minutes."

I finished the last curl and turned the iron off. I applied a little make up and looked in the mirror. I realized that even though it was summer, the night was bound to be chilly. I grabbed my short, thin, white sweater and slipped it on. I put on my white flats and headed to the Lobby.

Arthur's eyes followed me as I walked across the Lobby towards him. He stood up out of the waiting chair to greet me, dressed in a trim black suit and bow tie.

"You look beautiful."

"And you look gorgeous." I answered.

He shrugged off my complement and waved mis hand in the air. "Twirl for me darling."

I spun.

"Ravishing. I like it." He said simply.

"Thank you." I thanked him quickly, eying Arthur up and down in his trim suit.

Arthur held out his arm and I slipped mine through it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't ask. It's a surprise." His eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I like surprises."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I figured that I had better put a disclaimer up. No, I do NOT own Inception. Only Blake belongs to me.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

The taxi stopped not too far from the hotel at a two story, Italian restraunt. It looked _very _expensive. "Is this the right place?" I wondered aloud.

"I know it is." He opened the door and stepped outside, holding out his hand.

I took it hesitantly and slid out of the cab. "Are you sure you can pay for this?"

He didn't let go of my hand. Arthur shrugged. "I just got paid, remember?"

"I have to pay at least half." I argued.

"I won't hear of it." He answered, holding up his free hand.

I sighed. "Fine, you win."

He grinned and led the way inside. It was defiantly Italian. The decor itself was probably worth thousands.

"It's beautiful." I whispered to myself, but Arthur heard me and smiled.

We were seated at a small, secluded table for two. Arthur pulled out my seat for me and I sat down, smiling. He was such a gentleman.

I rested my chin on my hands and watched Arthur as he sat down. I still couldn't believe that we were actually doing this _and_ getting away with it. I was with Arthur. We were on a date. My stomach did nervous flip flops.

I examined my settings. An Italian melody played softly in the background and after further investigation I found that a violin group was playing just around the corner. On the creamy, off-white table cloth in front of me sat two glowing candles, burning in the dim light.

I looked into Arthur's eyes and found the small flames of the candles reflecting in his deep, honey brown eyes that seemed to gaze directly into my very soul.

A handsome young waiter approached and greeted us warmly as he handed us our menus. "I'll be your waiter for this evening. Would you like a moment to determine what you would like to order?"

"Yes please." I answered, noticing how his eyes continued to find their way back to me instead of Arthur.

"I'll be back within a couple minutes to order your drinks." He turned and left to go and serve another table.

Arthur stared stonily at the waiter until he was out of sight. "It seems that I am not the only one who has taken an interest in you." He commented stiffly.

I blushed and quickly opened my menu.

Arthur gazed at me a moment. "I like it when you blush."

I blushed an even darker shade.

He smiled and picked up his menu.

Eventually the waiter returned and soon we had our drinks and a delicious, Italian meal set in front of us.

"Now if there's any thing you need I'll be around shortly." He looked directly at me. "Just call."

I looked down at my plate and slipped my hand around my glass of lemon water.

"That will be all, thank you." Arthur said dismissively.

I took a sip of my water as the waiter left.

"I don't like that guy." Arthur said as he picked up his fork.

I let a small smile escape onto my lips.

Once we had begun to eat our meal, Arthur spoke. "So, Blake, besides architecture, what do you do?"

"Art."

"Like drawings of paintings?"

"I do a little sketching, but I really like to sculpt. I love the feeling I get when I finish a sculpture. I have a piece in a museum back home. It's so motivating to walk through the museum and see my piece and be able to say, 'I made that.'"

"I can't imagine."

"What do you do?"

"I actually like working with medicine. I was planning to become a doctor when I was wanted on a team to extract. After being in the dream, one job led to another."

"Were you in college?"

"For a couple years, yes. You?"

"Not quite there."

Arthur nodded.

"So have you ever thought about going back to the states?"

"A few times. My parents live in Philadelphia and a once in a while I thought I'd pay them a surprise visit." He stared into the flickering flame. "They don't even know if I'm alive."

I swallowed hard, remembering my own parents. They weren't something I liked to think about.

We ate the rest of our meal in light conversation, talking about this and that.

When we finished and the waiter brought back our bill, he set a napkin onto the table close to me. Then he left.

I was about to reach out and grab it when Arthur picked it up. He scowled.

"Pathetic."

"What?"

He handed me the napkin. "It's his phone number."

I took the napkin and set it back down onto the table. "Well, we might as well leave it for him. Wouldn't want him to forget."

Once we had paid, we walked out together into the warm summer night. Arthur was about to call a cab when I stopped him.

"Wait."

"What?" Arthur watched the taxi drive by.

"Can't we walk back? It feels so good out here with the warm breeze. We don't have that far to go and I'll get to see Paris up close."

Arthur glanced at me suspiciously, one eyebrow raised. "Don't you women have something against walking far distances in special shoes or something?"

"In heels yes, but in flats, no. Right now I'm wearing flats. I'll be okay."

Arthur shrugged. "Alright then. Lets go." He slipped his hands into the pockets of his black slacks, but I let my arms swing freely as I walked

We walked silently for the first few minutes, enjoying the view when suddenly Arthur broke the moment.

"What are we doing Blake?" He asked.

"Walking back to the hotel." I answered, a little confused by his question.

"No, I mean about us."

I swallowed hard. So it had been bothering him as well. I didn't answer him. I couldn't.

"We can't keep this up." He continued. "Sooner or later this will come to an end. Ever since we left the airport, I've felt normal again, but our lives aren't normal anymore Blake."

"I know," I said quietly, sadly. "I know.

"If I lose you I'd never forgive myself."

"Why would you lose me?"

"I have a very dangerous life now. If I put you in danger..." He paused. "Maybe this dinner thing wasn't such a good idea."

I bit my lip. _Don't end this._ I pleaded silently. _Please, not now, not here._

But Arthur surprised me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner of a building. I didn't have any time to wonder before his lips met mine. It was tentative at first, as if by accident, then harder. I felt alive. My entire being trembled with exhilaration. He'd never kissed me before.

My knees shook but at the same time I felt I could fly.

I'd been kissed by others before, but none of the previous kisses even came close to comparing. Fireworks crackled and sizzled in my mouth. This was the kiss that every girl dreamed of.

All at once I felt longing, sadness excitement, hopelessness. I couldn't tell who's feelings were whose. Time seemed short, so precious between us.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes, trying to reach his lips. He rested his hands on my waist, rubbing the silky fabric of my dress between his fingers.

We pulled apart, but did not open our eyes, trying to shield ourselves from the world. Our noses brushed and our foreheads connected. In that position we remained.

"Don't leave," I whispered, "please."

"I don't know. Arthur murmured. "I want you to have the best possible. I can't give you that."

"I don't care." I answered. "I want to be with you. Don't you want to be together?"

"More than anything."

"Then whats holding you back?"

"Cobal Engineering. I'm going to be hiding from them or on the run for the rest of my life."

"Why?"

"They still are after Cobb and I. We have information that could harm the company if we say anything."

"But what about Cobb? He went back to the states to live with his kids didn't he? Wouldn't he be worried that his kids would be in danger?"

"No. It's safer back in the states."

"Then-"

"But it's still dangerous."

I was silent, allowing Arthur to speak.

"I can't let you live a life like that."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. " I might have to anyway. Eames told me the company we worked for has been giving him trouble."

"Why is that?"

"We tried inception, but our team wasn't good enough. We made stupid mistakes and failed."

"But you still haven't had to be on the run. My life might be like that at times."

"I'll follow you." My voice began to shake. "Please, Arthur."

"You can't follow me, love. It's to dangerous." He lifted his head away from mine. Gently, he put a hand on my cheek, brushing away tears I hadn't realized were falling previously.

"We can make this work." I pleaded.

Arthur looked down, shaking his head. "Don't say that. Don't"

"Please."

"You say that and I start to believe you, but it can't be done."

"Don't talk that way." The tears came streaming down my cheeks rapidly, blurring my vision.

Arthur's own eyes began to water. He didn't want this to end just as much as I did. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I hugged him back just as tightly. After a few moments, which seemed like an eternity, our embrace loosened and Arthur rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Don't push me away." I whispered.

"I can't." He answered. "Not now that you're here."

* * *

**Yay! I finally got the third chapter up! Hope you liked it! If you have anything to say. PLEASE leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I've been really busy with homework and stuff. Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

_** Chapter Four**_

I awoke the next morning and looked into the hotel bathroom mirror, wondering if Arthur would still think I was beautiful with my tangled hair and sweats.

By the time I had showered and blow dried my straight hair it was nine o' clock. My stomach growled in complaint.

"Alright, alright. We'll get some breakfast."

I descended to the first floor and walked into the breakfast lobby, the smell of sausage, eggs and muffins wafting into my nostrils. Again, my stomach growled at me, warning me to get on with it. I put a hand over my abdomen in hopes of quieting it.

I went along the bar and dished up some yellow, fluffy-looking scrambled eggs, a bagel and a glass of orange juice. I seated myself at a table for two and sat down. When I was about halfway done with my eggs, Arthur arrived.

He looked comfortable in dark blue slacks and a dark, grey striped, button up shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows. It was less professional than he usually looked, but I had to admit, he looked very attractive that way.

Arthur spotted me and smiled, holding up one finger. Just a minute. He dished up and came to sit next to me.

"Good morning Arthur." I greeted as he set his plate down.

"Sleep well?" His grin nearly made me melt through the chair and onto the floor. He sat down.

I realized after a moment that he'd asked me a question. "Oh, yes. You?"

"The same."

"Thats good." I took a sip of my orange juice, catching Arthur in the act of watching me. I set my glass down and he looked away.

After we had both taken a few bites, Arthur studied me for a few moments. "I've been wondering more about your previous dream job. You haven't spoken much about it. You worked with Eames?"

"Yes. He was our thief." I thought back to my job. "It's not something I really like to think about. We had a lot of close calls. I, uh, don't really know how to begin."

"How about from the start."

I sighed. "Well, I've always loved to build but I never took any classes or anything. I'd spend hours in my room, just sketching out ideas. When I was in high school, my father got a job working on an extraction team. They needed an architect and my father told me to join the team."

"But you were young. Extraction jobs are dangerous. Didn't your father worry about you?"

I shrugged. "After my mother died, he just stopped caring. I just happened to be useful so he put me to work. I learned to confide in no one and kept to myself as I worked. My father, in the end, decided to take me into the field and get me trained. It wasn't too bad, but over the next couple jobs, things got worse. People demanded more and more. The information my father extracted was just never enough. He failed to complete the job one time and so he left, ran out on me."

I paused, angry emotions threatening to burst. "I was nineteen, just out of high school. I never found out where he went. Years passed and he never tried to contact me. The only time I heard anything about my father was when Eames showed up. He was a stranger then, but he told me that my father had sent him. Eames had just been hired and the team needed an architect. Somehow my father caught wind of it and sent Eames my way." I took a deep, calming breath before continuing.

"I started working for Parton Corp. and thats how I got roped into inception. Eames became my friend, my only solace."

"You and him are close to each other, aren't you?" Artur asked, curious.

"Yes," I nodded. "in our own way."

"What idea did your team try to plant?"

"We were trying to convince our subject that his worst competitor, our boss, was only trying to help him succeed. It was complicated in number of ways. We didn't go deep enough, didn't give him the catharsis that was needed. It just didn't take." I looked up at Arthur, trying to read his unreadable expression. I gave up quickly.

"What did you do?"

"We ran, left Germany. I went to the states and didn't have any trouble." I shrugged. "And there you have it."

Arthur looked a little concerned, but didn't ask any questions.

We talked lightly after that, trying not to bring up the painful subject again.

"So Blake," Arthur began.

"Yes?"

"What are you're plans for the future?"

"I'm not sure... _anymore_." I answered carefully.

Arthur frowned, knowing what I was meaning.

"But," I continued hurriedly, "before Eames came knocking on my door I was planning to go to Harvard. I wrote out an application and was accepted about three months ago. I was going to start in the fall." I shrugged.

"You act as though your plans have changed." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now, things are different. I- I met you." I looked down at my plate, knowing what he was going to say.

"You can't change because of me. I want you to go to school."

This wasn't going where I wanted it to. I decided to change the subject. "What are your plans, Arthur."

Arthur scowled at me, but went along with it anyway. "I planned to go stateside before Saito hired Cobb the first time, but Cobb wanted me on the team. One job led to another and Saito needed us to do it again. That's where you came in. Now, I'll probably still go back to the states and lie low, maybe find a job. Cobal won't be looking for me there."

"When do you plan on going back?"

"I was thinking about going sometime soon. I'm not sure when, but I'll probably go to Philadelphia and visit my parents."

"Oh." I mumbled, thinking of my own parents.

"When did _you_ plan on heading back?"

"I haven't really thought through it yet."

Arthur took a deep breath. "Would you consider accompanying me back to back to the states?"

I smiled. He couldn't stand to think of us separating either. "Yes. Of course I would Arthur."

He grinned back at me and then looked back down at his breakfast, taking a bite of egg. "Good."

I leaned back, spreading the thick, strawberry cream cheese over my bagel.

Minutes passed. We did not speak, but we didn't need to. It was enough just to be together for the time being. Occasionally our eyes met, but it wasn't awkward. His leg brushed mine, but it did not retreat. Time slowed, the moment perfect.

Everything felt so right, so complete. Where in the world had Arthur been all my life?

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it. Things are going to change quite soon for Blake and Arthur! Be sure to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

__ **Alrighty! Heres the fifth! I hope you like it. Sorry it is a little bit shorter.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

We decided to leave two days later for a number of reasons. One, because Paris was expensive. The hotel rooms alone were going to wipe our wallets clean. Our share from inception wasn't going to last us forever. Two, the longer Arthur and I stayed in Paris together, the less we wanted to leave. Three, we needed to move on with our lives. Staying in Paris together for the rest of our life wasn't the most logical idea... though it had crossed our minds.

As we boarded the plane, I looked back over my shoulder. I hoped that, when we left Paris, I wouldn't be leaving behind what Arthur and I had together. Our lives were going to change once we reached the states and I could only pray that it would be for the better. Better meaning Arthur of course.

Arthur touched my arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." I said quickly- too quickly.

"Are you sure?"

I shrugged and kept walking. When we were finally seated I accepted a glass of water and took my motion sickness pill. Without it, flying would prove a challenge.

The plane took off and soon we were flying high in the clouds. I grew bored quickly, not content to just lean back and rest my eyes like Arthur. I began to look around at the people surrounding me. One man in particular attracted my attention in an uneasy way.

A light scar ran down his cheek. He wore a black suit and his eyes were just as dark as his black hair. His gaze was what worried me though. It was cold, stony, and ominous... and it never left Arthur and I. Never, even when our eyes met.

I turned back to Arthur, worried. "Arthur?" I whispered. I nudged him.

"Hmm?" he murmured. His eyes remained closed.

I sighed. He wasn't going to help me. He was half asleep. I bit my lip, a nervous habit of mine, and slipped my hand into the warm comfort that Arthur's hand offered me. I tried desperately to shake off the forbidding feeling of dread that hung over me like a dark, stormy cloud. I leaned my head against Arthur's shoulder and closed my eyes, wishing the flight to end quickly.

And it did. I fell asleep, most likely because of my motion sickness pills. I wasn't about to complain though, for I'd almost completely forgotten the man sitting across the aisle.

I awoke to Arthur shaking my shoulder. "Blake. Hey, plane is about to land. Hey, come on love. Wake up."

"Five more minutes."

Five minutes later Arthur shook me again. "The plane is landing. Come on. Its time to wake up."

I opened my eyes and yawned. "Stupid motion sickness pills. They always make me tired."

Arthur brushed some hair out of my face and let his hand rest on my cheek. He leaned in closer and his lips brushed mine ever so gently. A pleasant shudder skipped merrily down my back. Then he whispered im my ear.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like an angel even when you're asleep." He pulled away, unaware that I was blushing.

I pondered that as the plane landed and passengers began to file off. I stood, stretched, and then reached under my seat for my purse. I couldn't feel it there. I quickly looked around my seat.

Arthur looked at me curiously. "Everything all right?"

"No. I can't find my purse."

We looked for another couple minutes in vain.

"Are you sure that you took it with us?"

"Yes. I had it right here next to me. I remember distinctly setting it here!" I gave up my searching and bit my lip.

"I'm sure it's here somewhere." Arthur said.

Just then a perky, blonde flight attendant approached us. "Excuse me." She held up my purse as well as a wallet. "Do these belong to you?"

"Yes, thats my purse." I took it gratefully.

"And is this yours?" She held up the wallet.

Arthur looked closely at the wallet. "It looks similar to mine, but I have mine in my pocket." He reached into his pocket and came out empty handed. He scowled. "Can I see that wallet for a moment please?"

The attendant handed the wallet to him.

Arthur looked through it carefully. "This _is_ my wallet." He pocketed it.

"Well, shortly before we landed a nice gentleman approached me with the purse and wallet. He told me he'd found these and asked me to find the owners. You are very lucky."

"Well thank you-" Arthur began, but I cut him off.

"What did the man look like?"

The attendant seemed startled by my outburst. It took her a moment to answer. "Tall. Dark haired with a black suit."

"Anything else?" I asked anxiously. _It can't be the same man who sat across from us. It can't._

She paused. "If I'm remembering correctly, he wore a light scar on his cheek."

I froze, unable to utter a word.

Arthur noticed my reaction and slipped his arm through mine. "Excuse us. We're running a tight schedule." He pulled me along. Once we were out of earshot he asked, "What was that all about?"

"The man she described, I've seen him before."

"And?"

"He sat across from us on the flight."

"I can see where you would make an assumption but-"

I interrupted him. "No, Arthur, you don't understand. He stared at us the entire flight. He never looked away."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried. You were half asleep."

"Well, I don't question whether he had something to do with my wallet and your purse, but I doubt its something we need to worry about."

I tried to forget the man's cold stare and my uneasy feelings as we headed into the airport. We dodged the mob of travelers until we reached our luggage. Arthur's cell phone beeped.

Arthur set down his suitcase and fished his phone out of his jacket pocket. "Missed a call." he muttered and pushed a few buttons. He then put it to his ear. For a moment he listened then motioned for me to come closer. He put the phone between the two of us and we listened closely. It sounded like Cobb's voice.

_... know that this is unexpected, but please take this seriously. We're in danger. All of us. You, Yusuf, Eames, I and the rest of the team. I can't tell you all the details now over the phone, but I need you to meet me tomorrow morning in Boston at..._He gave us the address and I glanced at Arthur_... five o' clock sharp. I've contacted the rest of the team except for Blake. I have no idea of her where abouts. I was hoping you might have a lead. Be careful, watch your back._

With a click the message ended.

"Cobb?" I asked simply.

"Yes." Arthur picked his bags off the floor. "We should leave. We have a _long_ drive ahead of us."

I sighed and picked up my bags.

We walked out of the airport swiftly, Arthur's hand resting protectively on my shoulder.

Why, when they were on the brink of normal, did our lives have to sweep so unexpectedly into the unknown?

* * *

**Things are getting _exciting_! Just you wait, it gets better! Make sure to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I love it when you review! Thank you to those who have. It makes my day! So here is my sixth chapter. I know I am not updating very fast but thank you for your patience. Hope that my story is getting better! I'm trying. Please R&R!**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

We quickly found the nearest rental shop and rented a dark red Mercedes. As we loaded our luggage into th trunk I thought, _I'm really getting sick of loading and unloading this stupid baggage. What has it been? Three or four times now? _

After climbing into the car- Arthur at the wheel- my stomach growled loudly. I folded my arms across my middle sheepishly. We didn't have time to stop and eat.

"You hungry?" Arthur asked, starting the vehicle.

I shrugged. "We don't have time to stop."

"I'll make time." Arthur smiled and put the car into gear and I raised my eyebrow.

He searched Philadelphia and found a nice, family owned restaurant called Conner's Corner and pulled in. As we got out of the car, a couple a little older than us walked by, laughing and holding hands. They looked happy... normal. I wondered if Arthur and I looked like that. _Perhaps_, I thought as Arthur slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I longed suddenly for a normal life with Arthur.

He seemed to be thinking the same as he gazed after the happy couple.

Once inside and eating next to Arthur, my thoughts began to wander back to where we were headed. What did Cobb want? Why wasn't he with his kids? What was important enough that he needed to speak in person with the entire team?

"What do you think Cobb wants?" I blurted suddenly, no longer able to contain my thoughts.

Arthur studied me for a moment as if questioning whether he should tell me what he _really_ thought. It seemed he decided to do so. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't think its good- especially if it has anything to do with that man on the plane."

I swallowed hard. This wasn't what I wanted to hear. "Could it be about Cobal?"

"He wouldn't tel the entire team about it." Arthur shook his head.

I continued to try and think up some explanation that was good, not bad. "Maybe Saito has another job for us."

Arthur sighed. "Maybe..." He didn't believe so at all.

I bit my lip nervously. Arthur really believed that it was bad news. I didn't eat for a few minutes- just kinda stared down at my plate.

"Hey," Arthur said softly, reaching across the table to touch my hand. "Don't worry about it right now."

I looked up at him and tried to force a smile.

"You're not very convincing. You'd make a terrible actress." He smiled a lopsided grin.

My stomach dropped to my feet. A small smile crept onto my lips. But then the moment faded. The temporary smile dissolved.

"Its really bothering you isn't it?"

I nodded. "I have a really bad feeling about it."

his hand went up to gently brush my cheek. "Pretend we never got a phone call. Pretend Cobb and inception never existed." His fingers ran through my hair. "Imagine that our life consists of only you and I. We have all the time in the world together." Arthur's honey brown eyes searched my face.

I nodded my head slowly, his words ringing in my ears as I ate the rest of my lunch.

_...imagine...you and I...all the time in the world..._

We finished our meal in silence, eyes meeting, hands brushing, unspoken words passing between us.

When we had eaten our fill, we left the restaurant and walked out to the car. As we made our way across the asphalt I glanced up at the sky. Clouds glided lazily across the blanket of blue, blocking the shining sun occasionally. The warm summer breeze blew strands of hair from my ponytail and in across my face, but I truly didn't care.

Arthur paused, halting his action of opening the car door for me. He turned to face me and pulled me close. The kiss was gentle, careful, but I still received a wave of tingling down my spine. He pulled away, eyes opening slowly. Brushing the strands of hair away from my face and tucking them behind my ear, he leaned closer and whispered a reminder.

"Forget about Cobb and where we're going... because right now, all I'm worried about is you."

I closed my eyes breathed deeply the scent of his cologne. For him, I would imagine.

As we pulled out of the lot, I could have sworn I saw he man from the plane. He was walking down the sidewalk, hands shoved into his pockets, staring that awful stare. We passed him and I quickly shook my head. I was being ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.

At least half an hour later, I sat with my head back and my eyes closed as we continued to travel. The sunlight shone, welcome, through the window. My skin soaked it up greedily, warming my face and neck. A soft tune from the radio played quietly as I faded in and out of sleep.

At one point when I was in between being asleep and awake, I felt Arthur's long, slender fingers find their way through mine, pulling them out of my lap. I cracked my eyelids open just enough to catch a glimpse of Arthur watching the road ahead of him, one hand on the wheel the other holding mine.

I shifted in my seat slightly so that I was curled in a half circle, my head resting on the corner of the seat. Arthur glanced at me and my eyes closed as I let myself slip back in between sleep and unconsciousness.

* * *

**Alright then. Was is good or was it not? Please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing. Sorry that this chapter was shorter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sending virtual chocolates to my blessed reviewers! Can you or can you not taste it!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_I was standing, alone, in the kitchen of my house until my father entered. He didn't look at me or greet me. Instead, he set his briefcase on the counter and checked his watch. "We've just been hired."_

"_We?"_

"_Go get your bags. Our flight leaves in-"_

"_Dad, I have school."_

"_You have talent." He didn't even consider my excuse._

"_Please..."_

_His voice rose. "Go get your bags now." Each word was said slowly, even and controlled. He lifted his hand ominously._

_I flinched, understanding. Leaving the kitchen to go get packed, I knew that there was no way out._

The memory faded as I awoke, finding that Arthur was pulling into a rest stop. I rubbed my eyes and forced them open. Unable to help myself, a long yawn escaped my lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Arthur smile.

He parked the car in a small parking lot in front of a large center for weary travelers. He shut off the Mercedes. "Tired?" he asked.

"Stupid motion sickness pills always make me tired." I muffled another yawn as I opened the door and stepped outside. After I shut the car door, I raised my arms above my head, stretching out the stiffness.

We took our time as we walked up the sidewalk and into the center. Once inside, I saw a sign with an arrow pointing to the restrooms. Another arrow pointed in the other direction, to a spacious area for visitors needing a brochure or a map.

After finding the restrooms, Arthur and I went our separate ways. I found that I did not have to use the bathroom so I walked over to the mirror and did a double take on my appearance. Not _too_ terribly awful, but my ponytail was loose and drooping and quite a few hairs hung, free, around my face. Earlier that morning I had managed to spare a couple minutes and apply some make up. With that at least I didn't look too bad.

I quickly took out my headband and fixed my ponytail before putting it back in. I straightened my knee length, brown and white dress and pulled down on the quarter sleeves. I stood a little taller and left the restroom.

I found Arthur in the visitors section, not looking through brochures or at a map, but staring out through a wall covered in a long row of tall windows that reached nearly from the ceiling to the floor. The sunshine shone through the large windows, casting Arthur's single shadow across the floor. The shadow's head stretched to the tips of my toes. He unfolded his arms and put his hands into the pocket of his tan slacks.

I walked to him and casually slipped my arm through his. He didn't respond in any way.

"Is something wrong?' I asked him quietly.

No response.

"Arthur?"

He suddenly froze, body rigid.

"Arthur, whats wrong?"

His gaze focused on something, his eyes narrowing.

"Arthur!" He was starting to scare me.

Suddenly he shoved me against the wall, perpendicular to the windows, covering me with his body. I looked over his shoulder just as the glass in the window closest to us shattered, falling to the ground in a tinkling of countless shards. A scream pierced the air. I think it was mine. Glass sprayed the both of us and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I shut my eyes tight and Arthur turned my face away from the window. The alarming sound of shattering glass subsided.

And then it was over, as quickly as it had come. Arthur took a cautious step back, away from me. He looked through the empty frame of the window, a cool breeze blowing in.

"What just happened?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Arthur glanced back at me with a grim expression, but had no answer.

He stepped carefully over the glass covered floor, closer to the open window. I followed him until we were both standing in the empty window frame. I tried to follow Arthur's gaze and found myself focusing on a dark figure running across the lawn towards the building.

"We need to go, _now_." Arthur grabbed my hand with his and turned. He dragged me along until we reached the doorway when he stepped back, body flat against the wall. I quickly did the same. The door opened and I watched warily as a familiar man entered. The man from the plane. He stopped, the door swinging closed behind him, and looked in the opposite direction of us. He gripped his gun. Black... and deadly. I shuddered.

Before he could turn his head and see us, Arthur lept into action, grabbing the man's gun from his hand. The man turned around just in time to see Arthur hit him over the head.

I watched wordlessly as the man crumpled to the ground. I'd seen Arthur work like this before, but only int the dream world. Never in reality. Arthur squatted down and checked the mans pulse. He stood, pocketed the gun, and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head.

"Cobb couldn't possibly have mentioned this to me over the phone, could he?" He muttered angrily. He looked up at me, eyes filled with both frustration and concern. "We need to leave." he announced, voice torn. After glancing around suspiciously he added, "There might be more."

I shivered, but not from the cold.

We walked swiftly to the car, trying not to draw attention to ourselves. Only once we started driving did I notice how much I was shaking. This was _not_ a dream. We were in reality and someone was trying to kill us.

* * *

**So? How'd you like it? Finally got some action in there! And there's more coming...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

"You're bleeding..."

I looked down at myself. No blood.

"Your shoulder." Arthur offered.

I looked to my right, then to my left. I took a sharp, quick breath. My left shoulder was very much indeed bleeding. The fabric of my dress sleeve was torn, revealing a gruesome looking scrape that ran from the very top of my shoulder to about halfway to my elbow. Blood ran freely down my arm. I swallowed hard. I hadn't even noticed the injury before now.

"The glass." Arthur's jaw clenched. "I failed to cover all of you."

I glanced at him quickly. He bore a small gash above his right eye and a couple cut on his hands. His leather jacket must've protected his arms.

"Quick get a napkin from under the seat. I have a water bottle right there. Get the napkin wet and try to stop the bleeding." He instructed.

Slowly, I reached for a napkin and did as he asked. I took a few shaky breaths before lightly pressing the napkin to my arm. I bit my lip and held back a cry of pain. Oh, how the pressure hurt.

"Just hold it there."

Arthur's own voice seemed to shake as I held back tears.

We were silent for the next few minutes, but before long Arthur broke the silence.

"We still have a couple hours. I was planning on staying in Boston overnight, but we need to stop and look closer at your shoulder. I'm not sure, but you might need stitches." Arthur thrummed his fingers on the steering wheel."

"Where will we stop?" I asked quietly, trying to ignore my wound.

"We're just nearing New York."

I nodded slowly.

About half an hour later, I stared out the window of the hotel room while Arthur locked the door. We would be sharing a room that night. I didn't want it, but Arthur insisted. He refused to leave me alone after what had happened no matter how much I disagreed. I agreed only after promising myself to sleep on the floor.

I turned my thoughts away from the awkward situation and focused on the wide variety of bright colors of New York City below me. It didn't even compare to Paris. I sighed, wishing I were back in Paris with Arthur once again. I closed my eyes and wistfully thought back to the time spent there.

"We'd better that scrape cleaned up."

Arthur's voice interrupted my thoughts. I sighed. "I suppose."

Arthur gestured to the bed and I sat down on the silky maroon fabric. I watched Arthur curiously as he wet a washcloth and wrung it out. He walked slowly to my side and then knelt crouched down. I flinched when the warm rag touched my wound.

"Sorry." He muttered.

He was gentler, I noticed, when he proceeded to wipe the blood away.

"Well, it's smaller than I thought." Arthur announced and stood. "I don't think you'll be needing stitches."

I sighed in relief. I didn't like the thought of having a doctor stitch my skin back together. I quickly stood to go look at it. As I headed towards the bathroom, Arthur threw me my pajamas.

"How about changing while you're in there."

Once in the bathroom I looked in the mirror and smiled. The cut was small and looked like it would heal pretty quickly. I then changed into my black shorts and dark purple T-shirt. I folded up my other clothes and then turned on the faucet. Once the water was warm I used a washcloth to wipe my face.

By the time I emerged, Arthur had changed into a dark pair of sweats and a black tank top. I would have died right then and there if Arthur hadn't of spoken.

"I have dibs on the chair!" He declared dramatically.

"Right," I scoffed. "You're too late I already called the chair."

"I refuse to let the lady sleep anywhere but the bed."

"Oh really."

"Affirmative."

"Well, then."

Arthur grinned.

"Fine. I'll take the bed."

"Correct."

I rolled my eyes and set my folded clothes on the dresser. "You're impossible."

"I know." Arthur answered, still smiling.

An awkward moment of silence suddenly passed between us before being interrupted by a know on the door.

Arthur rubbed his hand s together quickly. "I'll get it!" he returned a couple minutes later with a pizza box in hand. He set it dramatically onto the small table. "Dinner is served, Ma'am."

I suddenly remembered that we had not eaten dinner. My stomach was quick to remind me.

"I hope you like meat lovers." Arthur said as he lifted the lid.

The delicious aroma of pepperoni, sausage, bacon, hamburger, and cheese filled the room. "It sure smells good."

"That it does." Each of us dished up a piece of the pizza and ate quickly.

I was about to take a bite of my second piece when I paused, reality once again seeping back into my memory.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, setting his third piece down.

I swallowed hard. "I just can't believe that..." My emotional wall began to weaken. "someone is actually trying to kill us." Tears welled up in my eyes and I began to shake.

"Hey, hey..." Arthur spoke soothingly as he stood and walked across the room towards me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as sobs began to rack my body.

Arthur took my pizza and set it on the table before pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I'm being such a baby." I cried. "I'm sorry."

"You're fine. It's alright to cry because you know what? I'm scared too. Sometimes you just have to act strong for others."

I bit my lip and tried to hold back the sobs. I had to be strong.

Arthur slowly began to rock me back and forth until I gained my composure.

"We're going to be just fine." he whispered in my ear. "Everything will work out."

I tried my hardest to believe him.

* * *

**I know, this wasn't my best work, but it will have to do. Leave a review and make sure to tell me what you think!**


End file.
